


The Glory Hole at the End of the Boardwalk

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [36]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Glory Hole, M/M, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo gets an unexpected visitor at the end of his shift at the glory hole.





	The Glory Hole at the End of the Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179552382720/the-glory-hole-at-the-end-of-the-boardwalk

Hugo was excited when he heard they would reach land soon. He loved the large, coastal city they would be docking at. They unloaded all the goods, finest wines, treasures, decadent clothing wrapped in secure and boxes.

When he was done, he stopped for a pint at the tavern before making his way down to the docks, to his favorite hang out spot. He’d missed it immensely, living in such close quarters with all those men, it was hard to get privacy.

The stalls were at the end of the boardwalk, and he entered through the back, setting down his pack in a corner. He sat at the front of his small, wooden room with a square hole in it six inches wide and long. The first man to approach excited Hugo immensely and he sucked on the man’s cock enthusiastically, getting him to orgasm fast and hard. He left a generous tip, a few coins that Hugo tucked into his coin bag.

He’d really missed this and gladly spent the rest of his day there, collecting tips and sucking as many cocks as he could. Filling his stomach with semen, a feeling he had also missed tremendously.

He was the last one to finish, taking any late comer. He was packing up when he heard someone approach. Excited, he greeted the customer.

“I’m still open, if you’d like to stay a while.”

Hugo gasped when several tentacles shoved gold coins into his stall. They clattered to the floor around him. He blinked at them, watching them slither out of the hole to wait. Mechanically he picked the coins up and stared at them. They weren’t any he recognized, but he recognized the land they belonged to.

“Where did you get these?” He asked. His brain could not handle the fact that he was talking to a creature with tentacles that should not exist in the world.

They shoved another coin in.

“That’s enough,” Hugo said quickly. “I was just surprised is all.” He set the coins in his purse and scooted close to the glory hole. “Let’s get started then.”

The creature stood up to the stall, many tentacles wiggling through the hole. Their tips flared at the end, small bumps covering the hollow head.

“Wow,” Hugo said, taking all of them into his hand. “These are incredible!” He ran his tongue through them, moaning, his body tingling. “Mmm, I love them already!”

Hugo pulled them all into his mouth, moaning loudly as he sucked on the squirming tentacles. They swelled almost instantly, doubling in size and thickness, forcing Hugo’s mouth wide open. He choked, muscles convulsing around the many tentacles.

An otherworldly moan reached Hugo’s ears and they pushed forward, making him choke again. They hissed, pulling out really fast to thrust deep to the back of Hugo’s throat. He gagged, loudly and violently. It was more than he ever had for any other client, but Hugo remembered the enormous tip he’d been given and moaned. He brushed his tongue over them as they pulled out and thrust back in, choking him.

Faster and faster they all went, shoving to the back of his throat and making him gag loudly. He had to admit there was something about the raw energy the creature showed. Forcing his mouth to do as it pleased over and over. He had clients like this as well, but never so large.

His cock was excited and he stroked, moaning between each gag. Coming hard and fast, unaware he’d been so turned on already. The creature continued to fuck his mouth, unrelenting, forcing him to take all it had. His jaw hurt and he was afraid it would brake. His teeth scraped over the spongy flesh, but it didn’t seem to affect them at all. Faster and harder now, they went, slamming into the back of his throat, almost making him throw up, his stomach knotting harshly.

A few of them suddenly swelled thicker, pushing Hugo’s mouth even wider before shooting cold cum down his throat. He sputtered, choking it down. They removed themselves just as others thickened even wider than before, pushing his mouth to its fullest and unloading. He was prepared this time and swallowed dutifully. It came in spurts, allowing him those precious seconds to swallow without it spilling out of his mouth. When they left, a few more filled just like the others, stretching his mouth and shooting out, each a heavier load than the last. More and more he swallowed until at last, the last ones pulled away.

Hugo gasped, stuffed and sore. His stomach was large and clogged with fluid. He was shaky as he spoke. “Heh, that was… That was amazing! I’d love to see those cocks more. You’ve got to stop by again!” His voice was hoarse and felt like he’d swallowed razors.

The creature tossed in a large handful of coins before Hugo heard them leave.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
